1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an execution of an application in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal is used by people of all ages as a necessity of modern life, and service providers and terminal manufacturers have been developing various products and services for use with the portable terminal.
The portable terminal has evolved into a multi-media device capable of providing various services such as a phone book, messaging, e-mail, alarm clock, MP3 player, schedule management, digital camera, multimedia messaging and wireless Internet services.
In addition, a user of the portable terminal may download and install a paid or free application providing additional functionality. An application operating in a portable terminal may be classified as a native application and a web application. A web application generally operates in a web browser, and a native application generally operates by utilizing an Application Programming Interface (API) defined for a specific platform.
A web application may have a theme configuration (for example, font, font size, font color, background screen, menu form and the like) different from that of the native application and as a result, user experience may differ depending on the application format (web application and native application), even though application functionality is identical.
That is, the web application may provide a layout based on a web browser and the native application may provide another layout depending on the application design, resulting in a different user experience of an identical application depending on the application format. If the user of the portable terminal is comfortable with the theme configuration of the native application, he may want the theme configuration of the web application to be set as that of the native application.
The difficulty in utilizing the theme of the native application as discussed above, is that a developer has to design an identical application in a native application format and web application format, and the user has to select a favorite format to use.
Hence, to solve the above-mentioned problems, an apparatus and a method for converting script data of an application into a suitable application format in a portable terminal are required.